Talk:Barney's Favorite Songs/@comment-2601:480:C200:5990:6823:BE15:5847:8829-20171215151314
Barney's Favorite Songs is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 16, 1999. Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Keesha *Stephen *Robert *Linda *Danny *Emily *Jeff *Kim *Chip *Jill *Kristen *Ashley *Curtis *Maria *Alissa *Stella the Storyteller *Mother Goose *Granddad Richards *Nana *Aunt Molly *Aunt Sally *Mr. Tenagain *Twynkle the Elf *King *Old King Cole *Queen of Hearts *Maria's Mother (cameo) *The Bear *Mr. Boyd *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Micheal *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Adams Mother Video Features: #I Like to Eat Some Cookies #It's Easy When We Do Our Work #We Love Riding On The Bike #We Fly a Kite #Ready Set Play #Can You Sing That Song #Taking Care of Pets #I Like To Be A Baseball Player #We've Got Shoes #The Speak A Lanuage Called French #Row Row Row Your Boay #Telling Time #We're Having Some Lunch #It's a New Computer Center #I Can B a Homebuilder #You've Got to Be You #Clean Up Clean Up #Lets Play Outside #Jungle Friends #Its Nice Just to Be Me #Happy Valentines Day #I Would Like To Be A Bus Driver #It's a Family Tradition #Puttin' on a Show #Try and Try Again #Seven Days #Today We Can Say #Mac & Cheese #Read with Me/Dance with Me #The Frog on a Log #The Golden Hamer #Having Fun with Arts & Crafts #The Cooking Book #Day of the Diesels #Lets Go on Vacation #Peter Rabbit #Makes the Team #Brave New Rescues #Help Protect Our Earth #Looking Around My Neighborhood #Lend A Helping Hand #Tales of Adventures #The Rolling Rice Cakes #Animal Antics #The City Mouse and The Country Mouse #Spring Shene A Anigans #Making a Move #Once Upon a Dino Tale #Thats a Home To Me #Feeling and Mad or Angry #I Am a Fine Musican #Welcomes Chip's Grandfather #The Sword Who Lived in the Kingdom #We Use Our Eyes #The Music Video #Famous Friends #The Great Robot Race #A Different Kinds of Storybook #The Good Sports #Great Summer #Treasure Hunt #Lets Play Exercise #Goes to Hollywood #Saves the Day #Goes on a Feild Trip #A Very Special Friend #My Friend the Post Man #We Can Go Anywhere #Mystery and the Balls #Writes a Story #A Teady Bear Picnic #Safety Rules #Computers At Radio Station #Goes to the Doctor #Telling the Truth #A Scavenger Hunt #Subway to the Library #Roller Skating #The Boy Who Drew Cats #The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser #Becky's Choclate Treats #Looking for Rabbits #I Like to Be A Police Officer #The Foolish Wishes #Playing Harp #Sailing Around the Island #I Can Be A Office Worker #I Like to Be A Hero #Sharing Together with Friends #Colors Fish Has Red Yellow Black White & Blue #123 Learn #Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies #The Big Chase #Making New Friends #That Sounds Like An Opposite to Me #The Lonely Little Number #ABC Animals #The Goose Lay Golden Eggs #The Lion and The Mouse #Sharing Caring Take Turns & Toys #It Is Autumn #I Can Be A Pilot #A Veternarian A Doctor For Animals #I Like To Be An Artist #Hannah Has a Surprise Tell a Friend #We're Going on a Train Station #Our Baby Bop School Today #Fun with Feet #I Would Like to Be a Baker #Everybody Do Your Share #Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes #Stephen Gets Lots #Super Srambler #A Different Kinds of Homes In The World #There Twins Ashley as a Twin #July Is Camp Northland #A Hunting We Will Go #BJ's Hats #Going for a Car Ride #I Love To Fly My Kite #The Ugly Duckling #Who Took the Cookies #Consequence #Wee Singdom The Land of Music and Fun #Cousins #Tom Thrumb #The Big Barnyard Show #Willy Wonka and the Choclate Factory #Sharing in the Fun #Playing Music Video with Friends #We're All Friends #Hansel and Gretel #What Experiment Does Blue Wants to Try #Nick is Little #It's Time for Heading Off #Goldilocks and The Three Bears #Rumpunzel #Alice in Wonderland #It's a Super Dee Duper Circus #We Use Our Nose #Its a Windy Day #Families are Special #X Marks The Spot #Make A Loaf of Bread #Goes To School #Eating Right #Camping Outdoors #A Super Dee Duper Sing Along #Funny Day #Do The Alphabet #Sing Yourself Silly #I Would Like To Paint Houses #Finding My Lost Blankey #Silly Songs #Run Jump Skip and Sing #Sounds from The Forest #Read A Book At the Library #I Want To Be A Dancer #Lets Doing Make Up #Picture Perfect #Musc Videos are Fun #A Day in the Life of VHS Tapes #Painting With Hands and Feet #Teacher Trouble #Meet Mr. Rogers #It's A Police Man #Goes to the Hospital #Photo Faces #There are 50 Stars That On Our Flag #Alligator Pie #Playing Football #I Can Be Anything #Uncles #Lettuce Turnip and Pea #In Need of Cuddles #Its Fun to Ride on a Scrambler #Robert's Poster Won a Ribbin #Good Manners #Once Upon a Magical Tale #Barney's Animal Friends #More Barney Safety #Barney's Thanksgiving Party #Barney's Make-Believe Vacation #Barney's "I Can Do" Show #Lets Play Games with Barney #Barney's Patriotic Parade #Barney's Fun-Feild Adventure #Barney's Wonderful World of Friends #Our Beautiful Earth #Let's Exercise with Barney #Happy Easter, Love Barney #Let's Read with Barney #Up to the Sky, and Down to the Ground #Happy, Happy Birthday to You #Campfire Sing Along #Barney Goes to School #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Rock with Barney "Barney's Favorite Songs" Previews: 1999: Opening: #FBI/Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #The Monkey Dance Music Video from: Yummy Yummy Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney's Favorite Songs Preview #Please Stay Tuned Bumper #Barney's Favorite Songs Title Card #Barney & Frinds Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) #I Like to Eat Some Cookies Title Card Closing: #Closing Program (Rock with Barney) #The End Title #End Credits #Lets Play School Preview #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #What a World We Share Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo 2003: Opening: #Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Promo #Barney's Family Favorites VHS/DVD/CD/Cassette/Books/and CD Rom Promo #Laugh with Me Music Video from Be My Valentine Love Barney #Seseme Street - Animal Safari VHS & DVD Trailer #Jay Jay the Jet Plane Healthy Boddies Trailer (2002) #Playhouse Disney Web Coomrical Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Trailer #Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Trailer #Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Trailer #The Wizard of Oz Trailer #Jack Frost Trailer #The Iron Giant Trailer #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius preview #Peanuts Videos preview #Nick Jr Videos preview #The Little Bear Movie preview #Rugrats 10th Anniversary preview #Maisy videos Preview #The Borrowers Preview #Franklin videos Preview #The Busy World of Richard Scray Preview #Cats Preview #Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer #Barney Banjo Toy Promo #My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer #Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo #Talking Barney Playskool Commrical Promo #Warning Screen #Wanner Bros. Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo (1999-present) #Alyssa Whats Your Favorite Color Bumper #Taking Turns Bumper #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Barney & Friends Indent Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney's Favorite Songs Title Card #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) #I Like to Eat Some Cookies Title Card Closing: #Closing Program (Rock with Barney) #The End Title #End Credits #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Visit PBS Oline at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids Videos Logo (1999-present)